Unknown Edge Continued
by FictionCrazyxoxo
Summary: To keep a peaceful balance King Charles of halflings and King Carsile of Nobles decided to marry thier children for thier own ulterior motives. Princess Isabella and the next in line to throne King Edward who has made many suffer are tobe wed.
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Edge**

The world is divided into three parts one where humans reside, secondly where halflings creatures that are born with two specific species and thirdly the most powerful in every way possible the Nobles who are Vampires from birth. And as to keep a peaceful balanced world the current King Charles of halflings and King Carsile of Nobles decided to marry thier children for thier own ulterior motives. Princess Isabella and the next in line to throne King Edward who has made many suffer and will till he no longer exists.

Check it out

s/5781601/5/Unknown_Edge

author-i143edward

The story was abandoned, so I have gained permission to write it! Yay! Stay tuned.

Hey guys!

Good news about this story is, it will now have chapters regularly, albeit unfortunately it won't be continued by the original author. The rookie me, has decided to take over it by the permission of the original owner(s) of the story, or at least one of them, the other one's apparently is AWOL. There are many reasons, I picked it up-

The story is a favorite, I waited for an update, but no one seems to be doing it, and that's just plain arrrghh…

Since, I decided to start my own account and writing stories, it seemed like a good idea to continue one, that was already there and abandoned, it's like someone started me off with a story and I'll take it to the finishing line.

Also, the theme of the story appeals to me and the writing style is something of what, I'd write, I suppose.

Also, I can't focus simply on one story at a time, because of blockage of ideas, so it seems that alternating between two might help

Plans for the story

All the chapters already up there, will mostly be the same with little word editions here and there and will be posted at my account profile i.e fictioncrazyxoxo

Updates will be slower than my first story because, I really want to make that one a good one, the one, I started off with, it's like my baby.

I'll be personally messaging every reviewer of Unknown Edge, cuz I feel like they should know.

I143EdwardMasen will put this note as an AN on her profile, as soon as she gets time to figure out her username/passsword.

**Prologue**

He looked over at her sleeping form. Beautiful wasn't quite the right word to describe how exquisite she truly was. Her soft hair that reached down till her back with curls at the end and her skin was like that of a new born baby's. He had never seen such fragility before.

He sighed as she snuggled into his chest more. This being would be the death of him, was the only one capable of putting an end to his existence which he gladly would if she just wished it. He could feel her warm breaths and felt the way it affected him. Her warmth melted his cold heart. She fit perfectly into him, the second piece of one soul, she was exclusively made for him as he was for her.

Love was not the right choice of word to describe the intensity of his feelings for this woman. He loved her of course he did. But it didn't make sense when he said he loved her hundred times more than anyone else, to him it seemed like a foolish notion. It was better to say that his love for her held no boundaries or limits. Either way she seemed happy with the simple word, and that was all what he wanted, her happiness.

His heart may be dead, but his true heart lay vulnerable outside his chest. And his heart was weak, thinner than glass one flick of his own touch or anyone else could harm her gravely. And he would use all strength in his body and mind so as not even a hair on her pretty head could be damaged.

His young bride, wife and mate will always be his most valued treasure, and without shame his most coveted prize. He guarded her obsessively and jealously.

She saved him from himself but his true nature did remain in him. It was there hidden. The only difference was he lashed it out on anyone who even dared to think in any inappropriate manner about Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

She made him happy and he would kill anyone, who took this feeling away from him, or even dared trying.

He sighed as his eyes closed burying his nose in her hair, her scent always calmed him and always will forever, drifting him to his peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

Today would be last day of freedom to do as I wished. But what was I supposed to do? I couldn't very well enjoy myself with the way I felt now. All my emotions were bottled up ready to explode like flowing lava. And none of these emotions were in the least optimistic, it was better to hope not to feel anything at all and be numb. How could anyone deal with a jumbled mess of dread, hatred, anxiousness, fear and many other things and be expected to enjoy themself.

These feelings were frankly all caused by the simple fact, of whom, I was born as, princess Isabella Marie Swan. That's right PRINCESS. People would assume, it'd be something to be proud about. Proud, my ass, being a princess had caused nothing but torture my whole life.

I never did enjoy the fact of my social ranking; I never wanted neither asked to be born as the King's daughter. I didn't mind all the responsibilities that actually came with the title. But I didn't like the view others had, their opinions were biased, stereotypical and some were down right hypocrites without a shed of light to the actual reality. But that was okay too, sometimes. But the luxury I had when so many suffered always made me feel guilty. And it felt lonely not that I minded being alone but I was like a different being altogether from all the people I enjoyed spending time with both because who I was and _what_ I was. Their behaviour towards me might please someone else, but not to me in anyway. I'd rather be the unknown human maid.

But being a Princess had never been as bad as today, I was completely betrayed and horrified at the most. My own father the person who I respected the most had sold me off to be a wife of none other than the devil himself.

I could not help but shudder only at the name of him I'd had nightmares when I was young because of him, where he was always the starring villain in my dreams. And now my fate was sealed to be the "wife" for the better term, but I knew I wasn't going to be treated as a wife more than a slave.

As a princess I had known to fall in love and marry was not my luck, also there was to consider my magnetic force for bad luck, completely ironic, since I was a very 'prestigious and envied figure'. But I'd learned to accept the fact of a loveless marriage, that I would be affectionate and maybe even come to love my future husband, father would chose. But this was something I couldn't accept in my heart and neither could, I defy it. All I was sure of was that my life was to become a nightmare, I hoped against hope it would not last as long as eternity.

Because after having fallen in love, a marriage to someone else was horror, let alone the devil himself. I'd committed the taboo of having a taste of the forbidden fruit and they were the sweetest memories I will ever carry. Sadly it did not last as, I had hoped. But those sweet moments of mine were very well deserved for what I had been put through for my whole life and what I'd be going through after today.

X

Tanya was a complete vampire but not by birth, was my maid. And it was the worst no scratch that the second worst thing from now on, for some unknown reason she hated me, and didn't bother to hide it either. But it was fine having the honest knowledge rather than being fooled, at the least, I knew she wasn't trustworthy. But what bothered me was, why? My grandmother always told me my curiosity is going to get me killed me one day. People talk about me being privileged, talk about a princess, who can't get rid of an evil maid.

Then there was my mother whom, I love with all of what is left of my heart. Though it didn't mean, I approved of her antics. No one talked about it but they did think it. About her true love or rather affair to be more precise.

Then the person whom, I respect_ed_ has betrayed me the most in the worst way imaginable. Sending me off, no selling me off for his own benefit that he so modestly called it our, 'my' duty to protect the kingdom, but was really in fact was all about keeping his throne under his century old butt.

Well he may love me, but not as much as, I thought he did; this made it clear that even his only daughter wasn't as important if he was marrying me off to that… that soulless creature.

I don't care enough to acknowledge him by his name but I knew that he wouldn't be a husband, I'd always hoped for.

I looked at the clock and sighed, after ten hours, tomorrow officially my hell would begin as my betrothed fiancé or rather sadistic jailer would arrive.

X

Actually these were minor reasons for my last day to enjoy, was actually a gloomy day. This little princess had many secrets that no one knew or so I hoped. And I didn't plan on letting anyone know, ever.

Whenever I thought about it hurt so much, it felt like I was really choking without air even though, I didn't need it. This secret consisted of my reason to live, breath and my never ending source of light in this dark world.

I knew it was wrong to have such thoughts about my family but a part of me seemed to believe that they truly were selfish creatures, that because of our half nature of vampires we were completely cold, ruthless and selfish like the actual ones.

But then I could easily run away from this if I wanted to, I had my own reasons for agreeing to this marriage. I was completely terrified, scared out my mind. I didn't know anything about him, to whom I was to spend my life with, even if for as short of a time as possible. What if all those stories I'd heard about him were true? Of course they were. I shuddered at that.

No one knew his vampire age, but even though I knew he was old enough that I would find the age difference disgusting, tough he would look the same way he did centuries ago or more.

It had affected me so much that what would take me mere seconds to think, took hours, because this wasn't about anyone else but me! I would be the sacrificed lamb, funny how, I really wasn't a creature to be compared to a lamb, ironic again for me to find something amusing to mule over in my current predicament. I very well might be the lamb for what I was going to face.

Ten… ten freaking hours, that's how long, I spent thinking nothing but. But what was more surprising was that, no one, had called for me, that was until now. It seemed, I was truly to be left alone the whole day before he came.

"Miss Isabella, your father has asked for your presence." Tanya said, the only one who dared not to call me by my title. But again, I was the one who insisted every single maid to call me Bella. But in a friendly manner not the way Tanya said it. Which is why it bothered me, a lot more than it should.

I mentally groaned at the conversation that, I would be having with my father, and I realized how, I earned myself Tanya's sarcastic comment about how it was not at all ladylike for me to groan.

I missed Angela so much, my only friend, I've had for my whole life. I never thought the day would come when; I'd want Jessica to work for me instead. Man, I was sounding like a spoiled little princess brat. That stereotype didn't apply on me, trust me it just simply did not.

I didn't bother taking a bath yet, not that I needed one, but the human part of me felt disgusting. Sadly, I was the only human left now, which even, I would have to give u p when, I join the real leech cohort.

My dear people who were ruled under my father, had started being delusional and acting like them, leeches those filthy parasites who oh so proudly were self-proclaimed nobles. Hypocrites, how could people who murdered innocents in cold blood were a far cry from being noble, they weren't anything but sinners. Nobles they say, what a joke.

I was getting nervous all of a sudden, something didn't feel right, definitely, as I was near my father's unused library, only times he used it was when he wanted to have a conversation with me… something sinsiter seemed to dwell in the room that would no doubt upset me.

I took big calming breaths, imagining my father's angry face at my not so proper behaviour.

And opened the door to see the exact face, I had imagined my father to have, surprisingly it didn't stay on for more than a mere vampire momemt.

"Father, you'd asked for me?"

Dumb and lame. Who the heck talked like that in this day and age? But no what he would have wanted me to say was something like this, "Good morning, dear father and noble king." To which he'd nod with pride and then "Father you'd sought for me."

Fuck that was too much, no way was, I ever going to talk like that princess or no princess. Even, if my life depended on it, ah maybe that was a lie. Not that, I feared death but this seemed like a not so worthy situation to die for.

"Yes" he said at same moment, I heard a chuckle somewhere around the room. The presence, I'd felt but chose to ignore all together.

I still kept on looking at Charlie (Father yes my king has none of my respect.) still kept on not acknowledging the other person.

"That is rude, little one." A melodic at the same time a voice that was meant for haunting said.

"It would be more rude not to greet my king, and father first." I added sarcastically which my father surprisingly didn't catch. Odd!

I still stood my ground and refused to look at this stranger whose presence, I could feel behind me.

"You're a stubborn one." He said

"And you're persistent." Was my reply.

"Bella, behave." My father said warningly. Whatever, I replied in my head giving both my father and him the least of my attention and I found the library more to my interest, I always did. I looked at my favourite original covers.

When somehow Charlie's little rant about discipline and blah blah halted and took a different direction.

"And this is Sir Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr." I managed not to laugh, his name was funny, I don't know why but it was. Then, I realized what Charlie said, _Edward_ it was _him_, he was _here_.

As the man behind me stepped or rather appeared in front of me with vampire speed.

I barely managed to keep my expression from changing.

But it backfired as my eyes met his red orbs, he was a complete vampire, by birth.

Complete vampires had reflexes better than us and were much stronger than us, they were either born or created; few of us were equal to them. But those lucky people had been through not so lucky experiences to reach there.

I looked at my father the one of the lucky ones who could kill leeches at the snap of his fingers, to see an expectant look on his face.

Okay, so, I wasn't in danger, obviously how could I. But the unwanted dread had seeped its way into my heart, as I hoped for it not to be true.

"I am sorry, but, I do not recognize you." I lied.

"Bella this not the time for playing games." My father roared.

What the heck was getting him so worked up?

"Charlie, it is absolutely alright, you don't need to be upset with her." Edward said. What the heck? When had Charlie let someone else be on name basis with him, but more surprisingly Edward's voice was cold, no one dared to speak like that to Charlie and he'd made it sure it stayed that way, but this man didn't seem to have same rules apply to himself, why would he when he was the devil incarnate himself.

"Leave" he said again. Well my time wasted for nothing as my father strode to the doors me following him as he reached the door.

"Stay little one." I ignored it as I continued.

"Isabella." His voice had the same coldness as before that sent chills down me, but I still decided stupidly to ignore the lunatic.

"You're staying with him." Charlie said, I was too shocked to move as he left.

Edward had moved us on the couch as soon as Charlie left my father betraying me more, I hadn't realized it until, I felt us on the couch or rather him on the sofa, me in his lap.

I surprisingly didn't struggle as, I knew it wasn't the best option now.

"You my lamb are a stubborn one which is adorable but too much of it won't do you any good." Funny he used the animal I had compared myself with few hours ago.

"I am not an animal."

"No your not."

"but…"

"Shhh, Isabella, I don't like being interrupted." placing his finger on my lips.

"Now stay quite like a good girl."

"I am surprised that you don't recognize me." He said "but fortunately it doesn't upset me." "much" I figured, I wasn't supposed to hear that. Maybe I'd hurt his ego.

"So you're not Mr. Popular, get over it."

"Watch that mouth of yours kitten."

"I am not an…"

"And I told you not to interrupt me."

"I'll say and do whatever, I want with my want mouth."

"You're wrong your mouth will do whatever, I want it to." I didn't miss the double meaning there. I knew he meant as much literally and the dirty bits as possible.

"What do you…? You sick psycho!"

"Oh, but you seem to know what, I mean, sweet Isabella. I am a sadist, and a very sick one at that, so I warn you not test my temper." He said his teeth grazing my neck, his hands tight around me that made me feel human who couldn't break metal.

"Now you listen carefully, you little one are to be married and it isn't good manners for a wife to talk like that with her future husband now is it." He said chidingly.

I tried hard to get up as soon as the words left his mouth but I couldn't.

"Feisty aren't you."

"Your… Your" I couldn't form a comprehensible statement

"I already consider you my bride and you lamb should consider me your only one."

Was it possible for me to hyperventilate? No one knew maybe I was the first one in the history of Halflings.

"You needn't be so surprised."

Surprised? Terrified, horrified, every ied was the word.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward

An unwanted and an immature responsibility were put on my shoulders. Power, yes now that is something I craved second after blood and sex was the third. Pardon my blunt way of thinking. Go somewhere else if you didn't like my mind, which is to be a private place anyways.

So yes back to responsibilities, yes now I did appreciate the fact, that I was next in line to the throne, but didn't appreciate Carlisle's condition to be tied down in a relationship. Unfortunately I didn't even get to choose my own wife.

I needed a Queen who would revere, me in my glory, would be my partner, in this endgame of power, and here, I was tied down, to a meek wallflower of a weak blooded princess.

And the fact that bothered me the most was she was a Halfling… a Halfling for crying out loud.

They were weaker, stood one step lower than me in everything.

_It doesn't matter was my own annoying voice._ The voice of someone I did not want to ever let out, my inner self that was not a demon.

Of course it did matter in more than one way, the sole purpose of this marriage itself. My purpose of marriage was access to the throne to the most powerful kingdom, why did, I want that access of course because of power. Power was the only thing that, I didn't have, the one thing I coveted most _blood_, even that was more easily available and getting laid was never a problem.

So what the hell was I to do with a naïve, young, and an immature wife? She was nothing but a childish and young princess from what, I knew.

Well it shouldn't matter at all, what difference one Halfling princess is going to make?

_You'd know soon enough_

As much as I wanted to shut that up, I couldn't, but he would soon enough. _As if. Pfft._

The only one enjoying this seemed to be Alice. Giving me and the rest of us a headache about Princess Isabella this… Princess that.

Rosalie was her usual aloof and bitchy self, she'd never admit it but she did fear me, not that it made me egoistical. It was simply, the simple truth, and honesty was better than modesty.

Because as long as there were people a tad bit stronger than me, there was no point of me being all confident.

And unfortunately someone like Isabella was to be the key to my success.

Now here, I was confident enough where Isabella was concerned, I knew someone like her would turn meeker then a mouse against me. And, I'd make it sure she did, not that she had a choice either way. As, I never fight losing battles. Correcting my previous error, I had once, which hadn't fared me well. But on the bright side it hadn't done him any good either.

Even though it disgusted me to no end as to take her as my wife, but, I would for the result was too good to let it go.

Tell you the truth I'd even take a complete vampire (not by birth) as my wife, at least they would not be close to humans that we call pets or cattle, as the Halflings are.

I didn't know whether the fact, that Halflings were half human or that they coexisted with those mutts disturbed me the most.

Well I didn't like either but had to deal with them for as long as I exist, which both unfortunately and fortunately an eternity.

X

Even though, I was next in line to the throne it was still a long way ahead if my plan didn't work which I will make sure it did.

But there were other factors that could stop me from reaching my goal, they were minor ones but still had some potential, which will be destroyed.

It seemed so close and possible that, I couldn't wait a century, I have waited enough. The throne was as good as mine.

X

_I wasn't like this, nor did I want to, but I have turned much crueler than anyone could imagine. But, I will change myself to the way, I was._

_I surely will, I couldn't let my past rule my life and I wasn't the one who'd be shut but the outer one surely will._

_He just didn't realize that it was really soon for him to once again be himself._

X

My family consisted of my parents or rather step parents Carlisle and Esme, my foster sister Alice and my cousin Emmett. Oh yes and Emmett's lovely wife Rosalie the female dog.

She wouldn't appreciate me calling her a dog, but she was one so she should learn to accept being a Bitch.

To anyone outside, this would be the picture perfect family and what not, but, since a long time, I haven't come to known, what it is like to have family. It was petrifying; they just looked like a human family or purposely acted like one. Humans weren't how low we could stoop.

This wasn't how it used to be or how it should be, and, I vow to change it and restore this to its old glory.

It is rather most fortunate, that Carlisle wasn't the most liked ruler; it would play to my best advantage.

I most definitely found it ridiculous to see my own so called family to act like they were the epitome of a loving family.

Love… a ridiculous notion; it was an illusion for every species walking on this planet.

Especially all _vampires,_ the most vulgar name our cattle's have sought out for us for as long as, I remember. Back to the point, every vampire feel desire and hunger. Even my renegade family does, as much as they like to think otherwise.

Love is nothing but a fake illusion that if taken seriously would destroy even an intelligent mind. Not that, I would sympathize it was all due to their own foolishness.

"How long will it take?" Alice said impatiently. She always had the habit of breaking into my thoughts, especially the 'icky' ones as she called them. How she read the mind reader was question onto itself.

I wondered why had she to even ask, since she obviously would know the answer to her own question better than anyone else.

"It seems that it is your wife to be, that we are going to."

"Shut up." She said disgusted, not by the fact that her partner would be a Halfling but more to the fact that they were the same gender.

Alice should be a little sensible.

It seemed rather a little too soon to already be there…

Though one thing I couldn't understand, was my sister's high enthusiasm.

Than it struck me, had she seen something?

My sister acted like this, when she knew something was about to happen. But at the moment it wasn't that what made me upset.

The fact that I'd failed to notice her behavior had left me disturbed.

Yes me and my sister were given wonderful traits, which she so shamelessly thought to make her a freak? Freak of the freaks, she always said.

She should be glad, I'd instantly take hers anytime if only I knew how and again it didn't seem like she would mind.

My mind reading was quite an excellent trait but seeing the future was even more peculiar.

Then, I noticed the most peculiar thing of my whole existence as we were approached closer to the edge of the Halfling castle boundary.

Not a single thought hit me at all, I would have been more agitated if, I couldn't hear my own family's thoughts, but they were as clear as glass, as always.

_What's wrong brother dear, you seem pale_ Alice thought amused, I wanted to growl at her not at all appreciating her comment.

I concentrated on these people trying anything to get a simple thought out of someone.

"Honorable Sir Carlisle Matthew Cullen and his family have arrived." Someone announced.

"Welcome, I hope that it may not have been a stressful journey." King Charles or my soon to be father-in-law said.

"You surely must be jesting." Obviously our kind couldn't get tired of anything.

"Yes, but it is polite to ask." came a female's voice.

A woman who was, I suppose was to be my mother-in-law, it was really a shame that this woman was very well physically. Shame, really.

"Where is Isabelle?" Rosalie asked, always the glory seeking wench.

"Isa_bella _has been given her final day to be spent as wishes." The queen hissed, emphasizing her daughter's name.

"So when, do, I get to meet her?" Alice asked, again excited too much for my liking.

"I apologize on behalf of Isabella, for not coming here to personally welcome you."

One look from Charles made the queen swallow her forthcoming acidic comment.

"No worries, even we must apologize for our daughter to have made a mistake in getting the Princess's name wrong, since she will be our daughter and sister to my other children as well." Ah, Esme, the only peace keeping female vampire to exist.

Which made Rosalie scowl, she didn't like them any more than I did, but then again both of us hated a lot of things including each other.

So after very tense conversations it seemed to come to an end finally. A few more hours till I'd meet my bride, least expecting what was to come.

X

It seemed, I was losing my concentration, first Alice than my father in law. Was it him that blocked my power, it could be. He was one of them so it was possible for him to do so.

He didn't look much pleased about being alone with me in the library. But then, I wasn't either. Both of us knew, the ball rolled equally in our court of strength. It never would be certain, that from both of us, which one ultimately fall, to his last breath, or rather sight. Since, we did not require air.

Another reason, for my agreement, to this marriage. I knew his daughter was really his weakness, he'd suffer horribly if something did happen to her. I could always bait her, and he had no choice but to accept it and do my biding. Because even if he was as equal to my strength, he was the only one, none his kingdoms could match the nobles, they came close, but not enough. We would always be a little more faster, stronger, crueler. The human part of his kingdom, would always make them weaker. He loved his daughter, but he could no sacrifice, a whole Kingdom, for a simple farce of marriage. He must be reassured, to realize, I wouldn't cause the girl due harm, till he was alive, simply because of how she was a precious bait.

That's when, I heard those tiny footsteps and deep breaths outside.

Everything about her hit me even before she entered the room.

Her scent, the most amazing one I'd sensed, better than any blood.

Then she opened the doors and stepped in, and I felt the cold heart of mine, being crushed painfully, as this fragile being brought it back to life.

She was like her mother, but much younger and much more beautiful, her long and straight mahogany hair with a reddish tint from the sunlight. Her eyes, the kings eyes, I realized were wide and innocent. She was young but still a beautiful girl, but not yet a woman.

It was quick of me to get my bearings and not dwell on her exquisiteness, as I trained my eyes on Charles.

Her father's angry gaze on her bothered me, he had no right.

"Father, you'd asked for me."

Not a single thought, none she was empty as well, obviously it had been expected, but the mind, I wanted to know the most, was hidden to me. I knew, I'd get a hold of it soon, when were away from here, but I wanted it now.

But then suddenly it hit me, finally someone else's thought made their way.

_Dumb and lame. Who the heck talked like that in this day and age? But no what he would have wanted me to say is something like this, "Good morning, noble king father and dear father." To which he'd nod with pride and then "Father you'd sought for me."_

_Fuck that was too much, no way was, I ever going to talk like that princess or no princess. Even, if my life depended on it, ah maybe that was a lie or actually it was. Not that, I feared death but this seemed like a not so worthy situation to die for._

It seemed like _my _princess had a bad mouth, which should be fixed.

Ahh so she had ignored me. This bothered me, a lot for my liking.

She kept on looking at Charles still ignoring me.

"That is rude, little one." I said, not having the patience to deal, with the beauty's ignorance.

"It would be ruder not to greet my king and father first." My kitten came with a fire.

Again she was a stubborn one and I did tell her that.

"And you're persistent." The fire was there.

So this one liked to read, all classics it seemed.

And finally father in law introduced me to my bride.

"I am sorry, but, I do not recognize you." I could not comprehend her reason to ignore me, did she think by doing so, I would disappear, _Never_.

"Bella this is not the time for playing games." Charlie said, in a very agitated manner. He should know better than, throwing his anger at the wrong person.

"Charlie, it is absolutely alright, you don't need to be upset with her." I interrupted, this wasn't the way he should talk with her. I did notice the frown on Isabella's face, what was going on in this little one's mind. Damn, I lost her too.

"Leave" I told Charlie, though he may be powerful, but right now he was tied down.

It was disturbing that she tried to follow her father so willingly, to leave me here.

"Stay little one."

This time, I wasn't accepting her ignorance.

"Isabella." I warned.

"You're staying with him." That was a wise thing to say father-in-law, my temper wasn't a good experience.

Her tiny body radiated such warmth, it was amazing. This female was an exquisite being.

Surprisingly her stubbornness didn't rise up again, as she sat perfectly calm or as calm as she could be.

"You my lamb are a stubborn one which is adorable but too much of it won't do you any good." I chose warning her again.

"I am not an animal." No she wasn't, animals were what some goody two shoes drank from, and obviously she was not a beast, she was soft and small.

"No you're not."

"Shhh, Isabella, I don't like being interrupted." Her lips were soft, not so subtle thoughts ran through my mind, looking at her again.

"Now stay quite a like a good girl."

"I am surprised that you don't recognize me." More than you'd know more than I thought I would have. "But fortunately it doesn't upset me" ah but it did " much." And neither was, I suppose to say that.

"So you're not Mr. Popular, get over it." Was this the best term she could come up with, she sounded like those teenage humans, she was half human. I'd deal with that later.

"Watch that mouth of yours kitten." She was a kitten, who thought herself s tigress.

"I am not an…"

"And I told you not to interrupt me."

"I'll say and do whatever, I want with my mouth"

"You're wrong your mouth will do whatever I want it to." Oh it will, do a lot of things.

"What do you…? You sick psycho!" Did, I say, she was adorable.

"Oh, but you seem to know what, I mean, sweet Isabella. I am a sadist, and a very sick one at that, so I warn you not test my temper." Holding her tight against me, her neck was one of the places I wanted my face to stay buried in.

"Now you listen carefully, you little one are to be married and it isn't good manners for a wife to talk like that with her future husband is it."

It was amusing her face that is, her expressions that were so clear, but what made her feel that way, would be unknown to me right now. No I'd be able to hear her after we leave. Just a little more time, a little more patience, something I knew, I wasn't on good terms with.

"Feisty aren't you."

"You're… Your"

"I already consider you my bride and you lamb should consider me your only one." This made me realize why this creature wound me up, she was her, the one meant to be, my mate, only mine in every way.

"You needn't be so surprised."

Ahh her face, she was simply adorable, the first being, I had ever called that.

X

**Thanks, guys for reading, following, favoring, adding, reviewing, etc etc…**

**Please keep on doing so in the future, put a thought down at the end, it's quite motivational, Next Chap next week sometime before Friday, Stay tuned!**


End file.
